HKT48 Eevee Island of Shekarashika's Team Dontaku(Discontinued)
by vuchien899
Summary: Madoka a Shiny Eevee native in Eevee Island who hates humans and was captured by Poachers along with her friends. But it got worst she was bought by a scientist who turn her into a special mutated Shiny Eevee by evolving rapidly among eight forms. However things change after she meet Natsumi a yankee who attended Shekarashika Joshishogyo. *Just updating for fun if you don't like it
1. Characters

The Eevee Island: Evolution Pokemon

Moriyasu Madoka(Madoka)- A Level 20 Shiny Eevee(appearance of 19 year old). She hates humans and prefers being alone and isolated to her friends. And later she was experimented by humans gaining an ability to rapidly evolve and devolve at the same time.

Sashihara Rino(Sasshi)- A Level 50 Sylveon (appearance of 23 year old). The leader of Eeveelutions and keeps her friends safe.

Ota Aika(Lovetan)- A Level 40 Glaceon(appearance of 21 year old). Leader of Mesu-Squad. Doesn't trust humans like Madoka.

Miyawaki Sakura(Sakura)- A Level 35 Leafeon(appearance of 18 year old). Sub leader of Mesu-Squad. Always act together with her Eeveelution family.

Tashima Meru(Meru)- A Level 25 Espeon(appearance of 16 year old). Member of Mesu-Squad. Gets along with her teammates and has a crush on Chiizu after she save her.

Tomonaga Mio(Mio)- A Level 30 Umbreon(appearance of 18 year old). Member of Mesu-Squad. Really shy and doesn't like fighting.

Sakaguchi Riko(Rikopi)- A Level 33 Vaporeon(appearance of 22 year old). Loves being Sexy and pranks humans with her team.

Murashige Anna(Annya)- A Level 33 Jolteon(appearance of 18 year old). Loves mentaiko and annoys or shocks her friends especially Natsumikan.

Tanaka Natsumi(Natsumikan)- A Level 33 Flareon(appearance of 16 year old). Acts like a boss and hits or blows a flamethrower at Annya whenever she annoys her.

Team Dontaku: The top delinquent group of Shekarashika Joshishogyo

Matsuoka Natsumi(Natsu): 20 year old. The Queen or President of Team Dontaku. She is never interested in becoming the president due to her strong strength.

Kojina Yui(Jiina): 18 year old. The Sub President. Used to look at her mirror many times.

Matsuoka Hana(Hana): 16 year old. Ace and younger sister of Natsu. Always act together with her sister.

Kodama Haruka(Haruppi): 18 year old. One of the four heavenly queens. Acts rashly before thinking.

Okada Kanna(Okapan): 19 year old. One of the four heavenly queens. Has dry sense of humor.

Shimono Yui(Shinamon): 18 year old. One of the four heavenly queens. Smart with an IQ of 500.

Motomura Aoi(Aoi): 19 year old. One of the four heavenly queens. Has a mischief behavior.

Goto Izumi(Iichan): 18 year old. Security duo with her cousin Chiizu. Can be really hyper but annoy her friends.

Umemoto Izumi(Chiizu): 19 year old. Security duo with her cousin Iichan. Is tsundere towards her friends.

Other:

Anai Chihiro(Chihiro): 20 year old. Former Queen of Team Dontaku. Best friends with Natsu but died from murder.


	2. Chapter 1: The Eevee Island

Madoka's Pov:

My name is Madoka, an Eevee native to Eevee Island. You thought Pokemon like me really live in Pokemon World where humans train and battle with Pokemon. Wrong. My species including me live in the real world known as Japan but we live far away from humans.

In case you don't know, an Eevee is a mammalian, quadruped creature with primarily brown fur but my fur is white due to being shiny. The Eevee species are known as Evolution Pokemon due to have an irregularly genetic code, enabling us to evolve into multiple forms depends on the environment.

Eevee Island is a place where Eevees and Eeveelutions live. We have special traditions, but I feel as if you should know about our territories before you know about those. So, the main territory, and the largest, might I add, is the Eevee Territory. It is a very large meadow dotted with buildings, Shops, hotels, the school, the Eevee Territory is quite a busy place, and all Eeveelutions are allowed there. Oh yeah, there was a breeding center where all Eevees were born including me and hatch from our eggs. About my origins, well... I don't want talk about it.

The Flareon Territory is a medium sized island connected by a rope bridge to the Eevee Territory, as all the other territories. Their rope bridge is quite a bit shorter, and wider, than the other territory bridges, so that they feel safer crossing. So the layout of their territory. I can't tell you everything about it, since I hadn't been there, or any other eeveelution territory for that matter, but I can tell you about the terrain and such. There are two volcanos, the large two on the right. I assume they make their homes inside the volcano walls, and I'm pretty sure I heard somewhere. But they have their marketplace in between the two volcanoes, I know at least, since Natsumikan used to live there after evolving into a Flareon. The ground of their territory is very hot, red stone.

The Jolteon Territory is an island which is taken up by a run down power plant which is power on by the other Jolteons. Their rope bridge is a normal size, longer and skinnier than the Flareon's Territory's. I heard that they have their homes set up all over the power plant, and that they are the least organized or the Eeveelutions because Annya live there after she evolved into a Jolteon.

The Vapereon Territory, is just an island with only a few tropical trees and a large lake, however under the water, they have a large city down there. I'm not sure how they built it or how others can visit them, but somehow they can. Their city isn't in tip-top shape, they let it get a touch run-down, since they think it looks better that way. I known that because Rikopi used to live there when she evolved into a Vapereon.

My favorite territory, the Umbreon Territory, is a pine forest full of shadows. It is somehow always night there, and it's a little hard to see. My father is an Umbreon, and he took me when I was only level 3 so that I could see his territory. Oh I'm level 20 by the way. Also I heard that Umbreons look for caves to make homes and I known that because Mio evolved into an Umbreon and she lived there.

The territory I think is the oddest, the Espeon Territory, has light, magenta color-ground. It lets out of a strange glow and it is always daytime there. It's sort of like a meadow, but it has random gems around the place and they used the gems to built homes. It's weird what I can see from here because Meru evolved into an Espeon and show me where her home is.

My second favorite territory is the Leafeon Territory. I been there before and I love trees! There are a few dotted around here and there in the Eevee Territory, and there's a small forest near my home plus the Leafeons have make tree houses for homes. Anyway, the Leafeon Territory is really just a forest on an island, but I love it! I even asked Sakura to invite me since she evolved into a Leafeon and live there.

The Glaceon Territory is covered in ice and snow. The main highlight of it is a large glacier where most of them make their homes and also there's ice pillars. I know about the Glaceon Territory a lot because my mom is a Shiny Glaceon and my best friend Lovetan evolve into a Glaceon. I'm still not sure what I want to be.

The last Territory is the Sylveon Territory. It is a meadow covered in flowers, making it magical. The Sylveons use flowers to make homes for themselves plus our leader Sasshi-san evolved into a Sylveon. I like this territory too, but the Umbreon and Leafeon Territories are still definitely my favorites.

The only place for us Eevees to evolve is to train at Mount Evolution which is connected by a sturdy bridge from the Eevee Territory. It's mountain that has a training ground for Eevees so we can be stronger and learn moves. It also has evolutionary stones for us Eevees to evolved.

My home I currently live is the scarred island where only each one of the Eeveelutions is the strongest live there and that place is called the Evolution Palace which is connected by the luxury bridge. I was one of them because I'm the strongest of the Eevee species. Sasshi-san is the current head master of the palace while Lovetan and the other strongest Eeveelutions form the elite squad called the Mesu-Squad to protect Sasshi. However I refused the offer and decided to sleep on the flower bed but I did help my friends a little.

Well that's all I have, I have some sleep to rest.


	3. Chapter 2: The Evolution Palace

Madoka's Pov:

The Evolution Palace is a large, elaborately designed, and scarred palace that overlooks the Eevee Island. It is a symbol of justice, honor, and courage. It is a grand resistance where only the strongest Eeveelutions live and get strong together. We can learn Moves that the Pokemon in the Pokemon World can't learn normally like Dragon Rage or Extreme Speed from our master move tutor. However there's one of the kind of the moves that we want to learn but we have to find a special type of crystal and that is Z-Move.

Z-Move is a special type of move in which we have let out our true power in order to control it depending on the moves we learned. Some of the Eeveelutions wanted to master Z-Move in order to become stronger but I have no interested in that.

I don't like getting up. I want to stay asleep. But Lovetan and Sakura said they wanted to talk to me today. I'll just see if they forget. No chance of that. They wake me up anyway. "We need to talk about Eeveelution," Lovetan says. Great. I don't want to talk about growing up yet. Sakura says I'm a normal Eevee. She's right. I'm a different color than other Eevee's. My dad used to say that's called being a Shiny.

Lovetan(Glaceon) and Sakura(Leafeon), and I get into our living room(a nice furnished room inside our palace made house). I kow this talk would come soon. I didn't want it either. But they said I needed it. I'm going to going to evolve like them someday.

Sakura explains that Leafeon is the Grass Type Eeveelution, with high Attack and Defense stats. They have the powers of Sunlight, a powerful Leaf Blade and physical attacks. She says that Eevee evolves into Leafeon if they trained near the Moss Rock. Lovetan states that Glaceon is the Ice Type Eeveelution. The species has high Defense and Special Attack. Their powers include making their fur stand up like needles, and flash freezing in the air. She says that they evolve when near special ice covered rocks called Ice Rock.

After that they hand me a book written in human language and left to their teammates. It contained entries of all eight Eeveelutions. I'll start with Jolteon.

The lightning Pokemon, the Electric Eeveelution. They evolve through use of a Thunderstone. They have high speed and Special Attack. Their arsenal of techniques include Thunder, Pin Missile, and many others. They gain power by breathing in negative ions. They tend to make their fur stand on ends to be sharp as needles.

Hey just like mom and Lovetan.

Vapreon, the Bubble Jet Pokemon. They evolve via use of a Water Stone, and have high Hit Points and high special attack. Their move-pool includes Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Acid Armor, and more. They can disappear into water making them near invisible underwater. They are commonly mistaken for mermaids.

I have the strangest sensation to check my water before I drink it next time.

Flareon, the Flame Pokemon, and they evolve through exposure to a Fire Stone. They have very strong Attack and Special Defesne. They have an internal flame sac that can make their body as hot as 1650F, and use moves such as Flamethrower and Fire Fang.

Now that's on fire. Well, I went through all the Eeveelutions, and they all have their strong points. Evolution will be a hard choice. I decided to rest on and sleep.

End of Pov

Meanwhile the Mesu-Squad were waiting for their leaders ready to pull pranks with Meru being impatient.

"Mou where are they? I want to pull pranks right now." Meru(Espeon) complaining like a little kid.

"Be patient Meru-chan I think they want to convince Madoka-chan to help us." Mio(Umbreon) reassured her best friend.

"Baka Mio she always refused to corporate with us she even turned down the Mesu-Squad position." Rikopi(Vapereon) remind.

"But Rikipi, she could even help us a little I mean she is really powerful and smart for a regular Eevee especially she's shiny." Annya(Jolteon) said talking to her friend.

"That's because she hates humans like us since her parents got kidnapped by humans." Natsumikan(Flareon) reminding the event.

Then Lovetan and Sakura came.

"Sorry we're late." Lovetan said as Sakura follow her. "Anyway let's get to 'work'. Natsumikan, Rikopi, Annya you three go to the town and Meru, Sakura, Mio you guys go to the park clear?" Lovetan ordered.

"Hai!" chant the Mesu-Squad.

"Then get moving!" shouted Lovetan.

With that the Mesu-Squad leaves to the town where humans lived with Rikopi used Surf to carry Annya and Natsumikan while Meru used Psychic to lift herself, Sakura, and Mio. Their usual way is to shapeshift into their human forms seducing the humans then shapeshift into their Eeveelutions form to attack with their own moves while stealing their money.

Then the Mesu-Squad went back with the money they stole however unknown to them, a few humans have follow them the whole time.

"We did it!" said Mio holding the pouch.

"Those idiot humans don't stand a chance." declared Rikopi holding a wallet.

"Sasshi-san will be proud of us! said Annya happily.

The Mesu-Squad happily celebrate while hugging each other for their success committed of their theft until Sakura came up.

"Come on let's take the money to Sasshi-san." reminded Sakura which her team agreed.

Inside the evolution palace, the Mesu-Squad placed the stolen money in front of the throne. Before them, Sasshi was sitting on her throne smiling with a pile of money that her elite team have stole.

"Well what do you know good job girls." Sasshi said smiling.

"Always Sasshi-san." Lovetan said kneels down along with the Mesu-Squad.

"Ara where's Madoka?" asked Sasshi.

"She's relaxing in the garden." answered Sakura.

"Still the same stubborn Madoka" Sasshi sighed while twirling her hair.

"She's been like that ever since her parents got captured by humans to sell them." Rikopi said.

"I feel the same way. My mom has also got captured and got killed by humans" cried Annya as Rikopi comfort her.

"This is why we hate humans so much." declared Natsumikan.

"I understand how you girls feel so keep up the good work." said Sasshi with her team nodded then suddenly... Meru came by in panicky.

"Sasshi-san!" Meru yelled running panting.

"What's wrong Meru?" Sasshi asked in wonder.

"The humans! They're here and they're kidnapping everyone!" answered Meru.

"What?! Girls we have to defend our island! The humans must never captured the Eevees and the Eeveelutions!" Sasshi in shocked standing up.

"Osu!" shouted the Mesu-Squad as they transformed to their Eeveelutions form.

Meanwhile Madoka was sleeping peacefully on the flower bed when suddenly she heard an explosion.

"What was that sound?" said Madoka yawning while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Madoka-chan!" cried Mio as she went to her.

"What is it and what's that noise I hear?" Madoka asked.

"That's the reason." answered Mio as she whispered to Madoka about humans attacking the Eevee Island.

"What?! Then what are you waiting for?! Let's go!" yelled Madoka as she shape shift to her Eevee form with Mio following her.

At the Eevee Territory, the poachers had been following the Mesu-Squad on boat and they went to capture the Eevees and the Eeveelutions and sell them for money.

"So this is where the Eevee species hidden and they will make a fortune out of us" smirked the poacher leader as he held out a gun.

"We got some right here." the poacher said as he and the other poachers who are placing cages and nets of Eevees and the Eeveelutions including the shiny ones and there are some who are in a ball devices called Pokeballs.

"There's some Eeveelutions over there." the poacher said as he point at Sasshi and the Mesu-Squad who are ready to fight.

"Alright humans, who are you and what are you doing to my people?" Sasshi said while glaring at them.

"I am Show and I demand you Eeveelutions just to come here quietly and we won't hurt you." demanded Show pointing his gun at Sasshi.

At that time, Madoka ran and use Bite to bit Show with Mio.

"Argh! Get off of me you damn fox!" Show said while grabbing Madoka and throw her in front of her friends leaving his neck a scar.

"Ugh..." Madoka grunted while struggling to get up.

"Madoka are you alright?" Sakura asked.

"That Eevee is a shiny, it will fetch us a good price" Show grinned.

"How dare you!" Lovetan yelled and charge using Ice Fang.

"I won't let you hurt Show-san!" Kenji said blocking Lovetan's attack with his staff freezing with in contact.

"Get them!" Matser ordered as the poachers charged.

"Girls! Attack!" Sasshi also ordered as the Mesu-Squad attack.

The Poachers and the survive Eeveelutions clash each other. The girls were trying their best to fight back with their moves. Unfortunately the poachers used bombs and bazookas to weaken them, to their chance, they used the cages to capture the Mesu-Squad leaving Madoka and Sasshi left.

"No girls!" shouted Sasshi horrified to see her friends captured.

"Now all that left is you and your shiny friend." Show greedy grin as he approached the injured Sylveon

"You may have capture the Eevees and the Eeveelutions but you will never succeed." Sasshi glared but too injured to get up.

"You will meet the same fate as your best friend." Show said getting the Pokeball.

"No..." Sasshi said in fear.

"So as every Eeveelutions in the island." Show said as he tap the Pokeball at Sasshi's forehead sucking her and succeed the capture. Kenji even captured Madoka in the Pokeball as well.

"Alright that's everything let's go." Show commanded as he and his crew put the Eeveelutions in the storage room on the boat and drove away from the island.


	4. Chapter 3: Experiment on Madoka

One day after the ambush, the Poachers shipped the Eevees and the Eeveelutions on the boat, flying on a plane, and riding a truck, and the next day, Show and his gang were showing off Madoka and her friends in their Pokeballs while they show pictures of them in their Eeveelutions forms for people to see while the others were hidden in their cottage so everyone won't suspect a thing.

Most people don't want to buy them since they heard about them poaching so they don't want to get arrested for buying the Eeveelutions but one of them approach who's a scientist and has a interest on Madoka who's a Shiny Eevee.

"I'll take the Shiny Eevee please." the scientist said pointing the Pokeball containing Madoka.

"What is your purpose of buying the Shiny Eevee?" Show asked holding the Pokeball.

"Well I have heard of an Eevee that can evolve into eight advanced forms that if I constructed it, it will be the most powerful Eevee." the scientist explained.

"I love that to hear then here you go and that will be $50." Show greedy give Madoka to the scientist while the scientist give Show the money.

"It is time." The scientist grin while holding a Pokeball containing Madoka.

The scientist went to the lab he worked, and he show his fellow assistants the Pokeballs he has.

"Everyone I decided on another experiment to do." The scientist announced.

"What kind experiment Professor Smith?" one of the assistants asked.

"We're going to make this Eevee I bought to evolve rapidly between its forms." Smith answered.

"I called it 'Eevee Reconstruction'." Smith said.

"I love it, this 'Eevee Reconstruction' will give us some popularity." one of the assistants said.

"Let's get to work." Smith said.

"Hai!" the assistants said.

As soon the scientist prepare the operation, Smith press the button on a Pokeball releasing Madoka on the table.

Madoka's Pov:

As the ball got me out, I was standing on a table and the last time I remember that the humans who attacked us have capture everyone including me.

Right now I was inside a strange room with different humans staring at me.

"Wow you bought a Shiny Eevee?! That's a miracle!" one of the humans.

"Of course and it will be the experiment for our latest company."

Experiment?! Absurd!

I tried to run away but one of the humans and I struggle to escape.

"Calm down Eevee, you deserve to know why you are here." the leader human said as I glared. "We are experimenting with Devolution, or the process of devolving Eevee."

Devolution. That's unheard of. But I keep my guard up if they ever threat me.

"Now Eevee, you are prefect for the experiment. We have already got the Evolution Stones and put the shards on this chip to altar your DNA to allow you to evolve rapidly between your advanced forms at will." He explained. "We are performing this to further our understanding of Evolution. So what do you say do you agree?"

I don't want to be experiment to those humans but I want to evolve so I'll just pretend I'll turn myself in to gain that ability then I'll escape so I nodded my head.

"Great! We'll start with three standard forms of Eevee so sit still for a minute." he ordered. I don't like taking orders but I have no choice but to agreed.

The humans start working on the chip with the shards of three Evolution Stones; Water Stone, Thunder Stone, Fire Stone they have but I don't know where they got them while the other humans monitoring my DNA. They placed the chip on the left side on my ear and something change on me like gaining a new ability.

"Okay Eevee, we want you to focus on becoming a Flareon. If the genetics worked, you should able to transform with no trouble at all."

I closed my eyes and my body begin to glow and I became a Flareon. My body is different from Natsumikan because my current fur is brown and yellow. My body temperature shot up, and I felt a warm blanket of fire around me. Then came the immediate change in major thoughts. I felt most irresistible surge of cockiness. I felt like I could crush any foe in my path, and I immediately wanted fight someone.

The human pointed at a target. He said that I could test out new attacks on it. I tried Fire Fang, Flamethrower, Giga Impact.

"Now, focus on becoming an Eevee again."

I did so. The new body was nice and all, but I like becoming an Eevee. I focused, and became an Eevee again. I was then told to become Vaporeon. As Vaporeon, my body is purple instead of blue like Rikopi, I was ultra calm, and went back to normal thoughts, yet much calmer. I wanted to rest for a while. I used Hydro Pump and Acid Armor, and even jumped in a pool. I was really liking being in water.

Jolteon was a lot of like Flareon, but I was instead very hyper and my fur color is light green instead of yellow like Annya. I blasted the target with Pin Missile and Thunderbolt. I even tested my speed. I was very fast. I devolved to Eevee.

"You surpassed expectations. Here, have a kibble." He placed a bowl of kibble, and I ate it but it was still good but not good as the food at my home. "Now, go get some rest. We will get some more testing done later."

I agreed and they put me back into the ball. I just sleep by tucking my tail but I miss my friends... Sasshi-san... Lovetan... Sakura... and everyone...

The next day, the humans begin testing me again. They have greatly decoded the Eevee Genome. My DNA changes due to Radiation, and each Eeveelution still stays similar regardless of how it changes, so every Eeveelution is genetically similar to Eevee. The Sun Shard, Moon Shard, Icy Rock, Moss Rock, and a Dazzling Gem have arrived, they have already implanted them on the chip. The tests have still exceeded results. I still cooperates with them but I plan to escape today. They are thankful , as they don't think a normal Eevee would be able to get results this good, and the chances of an Eevee being born as shiny is 1 in 8192 but my mom is a Shiny Glaceon so my chance has increased. They even put up new data on Shiny Eeveelutions, and that shininess _is_ linked to stat totals, but not in every shiny Eevees. They even got me to change into different Eeveelutions without going back to Eevee. I even learned to transform in the middle of battle.

These were very eventful days indeed. I evolved into the calm and adept dark green Espeon instead of pink like Meru, and used my massive psychic powers and solar abilities to get around quite nicely. I could easily get through a totally dark maze as a dark Umbreon unlike my father or Mio, I had blue rings instead of yellow with yellow eyes, and my defenses were rock hard also with my dark type attacks. As Leafeon, the color of my fur is tan instead of light like Sakura, I enjoyed the fact that breathing was far simpler, and that my ears were super sharp. Glaceon was really useful when it was a hot day and I like my light blue fur like my mom plus I can freeze any foe with my ice attacks. And finally I become Sylveon but the ribbons I have were blue and my eyes were purple instead of normal like Sasshi-san, I become gracefully with the new body and predict fairy-like attacks.

On that day, I plan my escape, as the humans were planning to test me, I begin to run away through the halls to find the exit while the humans were after me. They even used the Pokeball like how the humans that capture me and the others but I simply avoid the beam and evolved into Jolteon to used Thunderbolt to shock them and devolved back to Eevee and escape to the exit.

End of Pov:

"The Eevee is on the lose, call the police and tell them to find it!" Smith said.

His assistants called the police and give the picture of the Shiny Eevee with the chip on its ear and the Madoka's Pokeball to the officers and left to find her.


	5. Chapter 4: Team Dontaku Appeared!

Natsumi's Pov:

My name is Natsumi but my friends call me Natsu and I'm a yankee. In case you don't know, a yankee means someone who's delinquent, rebellious, and disobedience but I'm not like them. I was the student of Shekarashika Joshishogyo a yankee school. Some students usually fight or argue with each other, hanging out, and ignoring the teachers. And what was I doing? Let's just say I hang around with my sister and friends at the top room and our gang name is Team Dontaku.

Team Dontaku are known as the wind instruments club and the strongest gang of all Shekarashika's history. We're really hard to touch. I was the President of my gang. Under me is my childhood friend, Jiina the Vice President. Under us are the Four Heavenly Queens; Haruppi, Okapan, Shinamon, and Aoi. Under them are our security duo known as Team Under; Iichan and Chiizu who are cousins. And finally under them is my younger sister and underling is Hana.

We usually hanging out in top room or beat up some students in our way. There are most students who wanted to take the top but our combined efforts of my sister, Team Under, and the Four Heavenly Queens defeated them. Currently I was sitting on my throne, Jiina sit next to me looking at her reflection, Hana playing on her phone, Aoi and Okapan playing video games, Shinamon reading her book, Haruppi is sleeping on the couch, and Iichan and Chiizu were playing cards.

"Neh Oneechan." my sister called.

"What is it Hana?" I said in bore expression.

"Can we go outside and get some ice cream I'm hungry." she answered. Well speaking of which, I'm hungry too.

"Alright just once. Does anybody want to come?" I asked if any of my members want to come with us which only Aoi raised her hand.

"I'll come I'm craving for ice cream." Aoi said pausing the game.

"Okay, Jiina I'm leaving you in charge." I said turn to my childhood friend.

"As you wish Natsu." Jiina said still focusing on her mirror.

As we walk down the stairs, some students back to the walls because they feared us as Team Dontaku top members but some of them called us Team Kihen because we used to be together the most which is a little annoying.

We were about to head to the exit but one of the students accidentally stop my feet.

Student: I'm sorry.

I was about to say it's fine but Aoi beat me to it, grab her by the collar and punch her out of the way and continuing walking ahead.

"Aoi you don't have to do something harsh it was just an accident." I said.

"But she block you! And I have to teach her lesson!" She complained.

"Oneechan was about to say it's fine and it just a minor incident." Hana countered.

"Mou you two are nice." Aoi complained with her head drop.

We head to the ice cream store, I asked the man three scoops of ice cream and he did give us three ice creams for free and we sit on the table.

"Neh what do we want to do today?" Hana asked eating her ice cream.

"How about going to arcade it's boring stay at the top room let's have fun." Aoi answered.

"Do you want come Oneechan?" Hana asked me.

"You guys go ahead... I'll be staying protecting my club." I said refused.

Just as Aoi about to complain, something swoop in and stole my ice cream but I was able to get a glance on it thanks to my sharp eyesight; it was a white furry fox.

"Hey it stole Natsu's ice cream! Give back that ice cream you little-" Aoi shouted but interrupted by Natsu.

"Just let it go. Maybe this little one is hungry. I'll get a new one." I reassured and about to get a new ice cream when a police officer approach me.

"Excuse me but have you seen an Eevee? It is a small-" " he said but I cut off.

"You mean that small fox that took my ice cream. It just ran off that way." I said pointing the fox direction.

"Man. I know Eevee are fast but this is ridiculous." The police officer complained.

"Eevee?"

"Have you girls heard of an Eevee before?" The officer asked.

"No." I said.

"Never heard of it." Hana said.

"How should I know." Aoi roughly said.

"I think it's maybe hard to ask because you three are yankees but I need your help if you accept it, help me find this Eevee and bring it to my office then if you do I'll paid you." The officer said handing me a data storage device and a red and white ball device.

"Hah?! Why should me we accept our-" Aoi about to complain but I cut her off.

"Alright. I accept your help." I said.

"Oneechan?!" Hana shocked.

"Good if you have capture it meet me at my office." the officer hand me his business card and left.

After school, Aoi, Hana, and I decided to head home not tell anyone even my friends about it.

"Are you sure we're catch this little critter?" Aoi suspected.

"Come on Aoi it's just a part time job." Hana reassured.

I insert the storage device into my computer and the website appeared showing a picture of the same fox that steal my ice cream.

"So that's an Eevee huh?" Hana said in interested.

"So how are we ever this critter huh?" Aoi asked.

"Well my dad is a researcher of Eevees so I'll ask him on video." I explained.

I called my dad on video and tell him about the different color Eevee I encounter. He told me that its a Shiny Eevee lives in the Eevee Island. My dad even help me working on the tracking device chip that was on the Eevee's ear. The GPS map tell us that its near the park not far away from school.

As soon as we got to the park that Eevee is located, we brought out nets to catch it and a laptop to find location of Eevee.

"So this the place where Eevee roams." I said.

"In the park...? I don't get it?" Aoi confused.

"Well... I guess we have no choice but to look around." Hana said.

"Don't worry this gadget here will detect an Eevee's energy." I said

As soon as I got the gadget to work, the Shiny Eevee I encounter earlier swoop down in front of me making eye contact.

"There it goes!" Hana pointed the Eevee.

"I'll catch it!" Aoi shouted as she got her net and caught Eevee but then I saw Eevee change its shape turning into a light green dog-like fox with a white ruff on its neck shocking her with electricity.

"Aoi are you alright?!" Hana said in worried.

"I-i'm f-fine." Aoi said still shocked and saw Eevee changing to its original form.

"Gosh that thing could do electricity good thing I have electric proof gloves." Hana said as she wear black rubber gloves chasing Eevee and caught it but then it changes shape again and this time its a purple fox with fish like ears and a mermaid tail blasting a shot forceful of water on her letting it go.

"A water attack?!" Hana shouted as she wipe her face with a handkerchief.

"Guess it's up to me." I calmly said approaching the water Eevee but then it change shape again this time its a brown-orange fox with bushy yellow tail and shot a fire attack at us. It transformed back to its cute white fox form

"Fire now?! What's next?!" Hana shouted.

"That thing is a psycho!" Aoi said.

Instead being panic, I approached the Eevee and hold it to my arms making it squirming in my arms.

"Shhh" I quietly calm Eevee by petting its head. "I'm sorry my sister and my friend tried to catch you. They were just surprised." I explained to Eevee.

The Eevee kept being stroked by me. It looked calmer now.

"You're calm now. By the way what are you doing here? It's really that an Eevee roams in the city like this." I asked but I didn't understand Eevee's language.

"Well that's settle so what do we do with it?" Hana asked.

I thought about it but then the police have arrived and I decided to use the red and white ball device to hide Eevee and put it in my pocket when the police officer approach me.

"Excuse me have you seen a white Eevee with a chip on its left ear?" the police officer asked.

"No I have not." I lied.

"Thank you for the answer we'll keep searching for it." the officer said as he leaves to the car and left.

"I decided not give Eevee the police something tells me they know more the exception." I suspect.

"How about we make Eevee the new member of Team Dontaku?" Hana said.

"We can't. The school says we can't bring pets." I said.

"Hah?! We're yankees and we ignored our teachers. So I guess we could make Eevee a new member." Aoi said.

"Guess you're right." I said staring at the ball containing Eevee.

The sky became dark and we decided head home with Aoi separating leaving Hana and I to our house.


End file.
